


Right And Three Quarters (Or Maybe Not Quite)

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: As You Are, As You Were, As I Want You to Be [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Atonement - Freeform, Double Drabble, Dr. Seuss references, Existentialism, Gen, Guilt, Heroes, Murder, Murderers, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, essentialism, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "Faith based" perspective on moral philosophy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right And Three Quarters (Or Maybe Not Quite)

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on Canon Compliance, Story Mechanics and Themes, see series description.

 Okay so technically you're a mass murderer.

You can live with that.

It doesn't necessarily make you a terrible person.

The torture thing probably does.

 

Okay, so you're a terrible person.

I mean, you sort of suspected that your whole fucking life anyway, right?

Some of your best friends have been terrible people.

You know what? It doesn't even matter.

 

Hercules was a terrible person.

Saint Paul was a fucking asshole.

Before and after really.

The world needs assholes sometimes.

 

And even if it doesn't, it's like that one guy said:

“It doesn't take all kinds, but we have all kinds.”

Tonight, you're what the world has.

Tonight is on your watch.

 

It matters what you do, not 'who you really are'.

Screw all this navel gazing philosophical crap.

Atonement is for wusses.

Who can't handle life's 'no take-backs' policy.

 

Every morning you get up.

Or every night, whatever.

And you stop bad shit from happening.

By killing like a hero. Or an asshole.

 

No demon is going to screw the whole world over.

Or make it any more of a living hell than it already is.

You won't let that shit get by on your watch.

Because it's wrong!


End file.
